Diskussion:Light in the Shadows 2
Wie ist es bisher? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 20:54, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Super! Weiter so. Schau noch mal in Lillidhs Profil. --Jadekaiser 20:56, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Habe ich. Aber ich verstehe immernoch nicht ganz, ob es einen zusammenhang mit Lariska gibt. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 21:02, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hast du die Galerie schon gesehen von dir und Lilly Dark? Nein sie hat mit Lariska nichts zu tun. Aber dennoch ist Lariska die Toa wie es im Epilog von der letzten Geschichte steht. Nur habe ich für sie kein Profil mehr, denn ich habe vor sie im Kampf gegen den Schattigen sterben zu lassen. --Jadekaiser 21:05, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Oh! Bin gespannt. Aber man kann auch Profile für tote machen xD Die Gallerie finde ich cool. Kann das sein, das ich im Rat vonm allem mit den anderen am betsen auskomme? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 21:07, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, dein Charakter kommt mit allen am Besten aus. Was denkst du, wird deine Schülerin überleben oder nicht? --Jadekaiser 21:11, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich fände es traurig, wenn meine Schülerin stirbt. Wenn du schon fragst, denke ich schon. Wird dann mein Ruf schlechter? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 21:13, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Nein, sie wird überleben. Aber auch wenn sie sterben würde, würde es deinem Ruf nicht schaden. Denn sie opfert sich für ihren Lehrer. --Jadekaiser 21:17, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Die Idee mit dem Raum zu Raum kämpfen finde ich echt sehr gut! --Jadekaiser 21:31, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Danke. Die Festung ist riesig, sie wurde über alle Inseln, die in Mata Nui liegen, gebaut. Es gibt tausende von Seitengängen, aber Hahli hat die Festung ausspioniert, damit sie wissen, wolang sie müssen. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 21:33, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wie findet ihr Kapitel 3? Für mich ein sehr wichtiges. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 22:18, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Traurig! Denn du hast dich ja gerade erst für das gute endschieden. Schreibtechnisch finde ich es super! Kommt Scorpi wieder zurück ins Leben? Ich habe noch mal etwas zu Scorpi und Lillidh in ihr Profil geschrieben. Lese es mal durch und beurteile es. Des weiteren möchte ich von dir wiessen wie dir das Kapitel gefallen hat wo du gegen die Dunklen Jäger kämpst und du sogar Voporak übel zusetzt. Denn in diesem Kapitel bist du die Hauprolle. --Jadekaiser 22:26, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) 1. Nein, Skorpi ist tot. 2. Finde ich sehr gut, wie ich Voporak den Abhang herunterstürzen lasse. Schade das er überlebt xD 3. Habe das gelesen, wie ich sie finde, auch das mit der künstlichen Intilligenz ist cool. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 22:33, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Glaube mir er währe lieber gestorben, als jetzt schwach und auf dauer geschwächt nichts mehr tuen zu können. Schade das du Scorpi in deiner Geschichte sterben gelassen hast. Ok, ich habe auch meine Charaktere Zermeckes / Rufus und Igni einmal sterben lassen, aber sie kamen wieder zurück. --Jadekaiser 22:37, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Der Tot von Skorpi war Schicksal. Er hat damit die Bestimmung einer Missgeburt erfüllt, die lautet nur sterben. Er war ja eine... Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 22:39, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Dann müsste ich Tuyet und Takafu auch sterben lassen, denn sie sind Bestien in Toakörpern. Die nur durch den Einfluss von Substanzen kontroliert werden können. (In Tuyets Profil, ist ein Bild darüber, heist Bestie Hunterseeker). Dennoch schaffen sie es mit ihrem Problem exestieren zu können und keine Bedrohung für ihre Umwelt dazustellen. --Jadekaiser 22:44, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Nein, Skorpi war von Anfang an eine, Tuyet und Takafu wurden bei dir erst zu Bestien. Das ist der Unterschied. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 22:46, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Da hast du recht. Es war ja die einzige möglichkeit deren Leben zuretten. Ohne einsatzt der Kajolhschen Formel währen sie gestorben. Sie haben ja auch gelehrnt mit der Bestie Hunterseeker zu leben und diese für ihre Zwecke zu nutzen. --Jadekaiser 22:50, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bei mir werden noch zwei gute sterben. Neramo ist ja klar, rate mal wer noch. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 22:53, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Azusa? Auf den zweiten komme ich nicht, vieleicht Takua? --Jadekaiser 22:54, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Nein, den letzten kannst du nicht erraten. Jetzt stirbt erst neramo, dann noch wer. Lass dich überraschen, es ist auch eine Überraschung. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 22:58, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Dann lasse ich mich überraschen. Bei mir wird es auch bald 2 schwerstverletzte und eine Tote geben, die aber aus eigender Kraft wieder ins Leben zurück kommt. --Jadekaiser 23:01, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Lariska stirbt, oder? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 23:05, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Auch, aber das kommt sehr viel später. Tuyet und Nidihiki werden schwer verletzt werden, Azus stirbt ernuet, verschaft damit aber Nikila zeit. Die sie dringend brauchte. --Jadekaiser 23:10, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) die Toa schlagen sich bis jetzt ziemlich gut Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 13:10, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Am ende war alles umsonst, das sage ich schonmal. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 13:11, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) schade, weil mutran mata-Nui wird??? Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 13:14, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, habe ich aber auch schon mal gesagt bzw. angedeutet. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 13:22, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) sie werden aber doch irgendwie Mutran besiegen Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 13:32, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, in Takua´s Blog. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 13:39, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) cool, es wird mit sicherheit nicht so sein aber (das is jetzt nur geraten) es könnte sein das skorpi (der irgendwie wiederbelebt wird) ihn besiegt da skorpi ja damals schon fast so stark wie Tren Krom war Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 13:49, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Nein, Skorpi ist definitiv tot. Nur seine Schattenkräfte hatten ihn so mächtig gemacht. Ich habe vor, Miserix einzubringen, ob es klappt, weiß ich nicht. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 13:53, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) achso, Miserix is cool Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 13:54, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) In meiner Geschichte wird Miserix von Tuyet und Takafu getötet. Aber das kommt noch. --Jadekaiser 13:57, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Lhikan wird wieder ein Toa, Tuyet kommt ins Leben. Damit Lhikan ein Toa wird, müsste Lesovikk aber sterben. Ist das okay? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 13:57, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Super Ende!! Mach Lust auf mehr! --Jadekaiser 20:44, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das Universum ist bendet. Es gibt nur noch Takua´s Blog. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 20:45, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Dann muss ich als nächster meine Geschichte abschliesen und eine ganz neue entwerfen. --Jadekaiser 20:51, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Warum? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 20:52, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Habt ih doch so gemacht. Nur ich habe meine Geschichte immer weiter ausgeweitet. --Jadekaiser 20:54, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ist doch egal, was wir tun, jeder hat seine eigene Story. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 20:54, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Schreibst du noch weiter Geschichten? --Jadekaiser 21:03, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wahrscheinlich Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 21:04, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC)